


Sonrisas falsas

by Mireyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, el ritsumao es one sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Ojalá hubiese conocido a Ecchan en lugar de a Maa-kun





	Sonrisas falsas

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ir al infierno por esto

Ecchan tiene un pelo precioso, una sonrisa resplandeciente, unos ojos bonitos y seguramente sea una buena persona a su modo extraño y retorcido.

Y se va a morir. Aparentemente. Posiblemente. O no, la verdad es que Ritsu no sabe mucho sobre el verdadero estado de salud de Ecchan más que de vez en cuando se desmaya en el colegio y luego pasa una temporada en el hospital. Podría preguntárselo, pero le parece de mala educación preguntarle a una persona si de verdad se está muriendo o no, aunque parece perfectamente posible cuando empieza a toser en el jardín del club de té como si se le fuese a escapar el alma por la boca. Haa-kun, que es la persona más buena que hay sentada a esa mesa y a diez kilómetros a la redonda, le da unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras lo mira con cara de preocupación.

 

— Estoy perfectamente — dice mientras tiembla, lo cual no ayuda mucho a su causa.

— Quizas deberíamos continuar dentro… — Dice Haa-kun

—¡No, no! Hace un día precioso, de verdad que estoy bien — Ecchan sonríe y su sonrisa sigue siendo brillante, pero falsa. Muy falsa.

 

Haa-kun no parece convencido y Ritsu no puede culparlo. Ecchan está bastante más pálido de lo habitual, tiene los ojos ( _los ojos bonitos_ ) hundidos y desde luego no ilustraría la entrada de ningún diccionario sobre la palabra _salud_ o _bienestar,_ pero Ritsu no va a quitarle la ilusión, por si acaso si se está muriendo de verdad y no les quedan demasiadas fiestas del té por compartir.

 

— Haa-kun, tranquilo. Si Ecchan dice que está bien, es que está bien — Hajime le mira desilusionado, porque en algún momento albergó la esperanza de que le ayudase a convencer a Eichi, pero no dice nada. Es muy duro ser más maduro que tus dos senpais.

 

Solo porque Haa-kun no se preocupe más, Ritsu va a buscar la manta que guarda en el armario del club, para cuando se queda a dormir allí en invierno. Se la echa por las piernas a Ecchan que, como el resto del mundo, no valora en absoluto la amabilidad de Ritsu y se queja.

 

— Ritsu-kun, no soy un anciano en silla de ruedas en un parque.

— Encima de que estoy siendo considerado, deberías darme las gracias.

— Es verdad. Muchas gracias — Ecchan le revuelve el pelo y Ritsu le va a decir que no le toque, pero lo está haciendo con tan poca fuerza, que no tiene el corazón de hacerlo. En vez de eso, lo arropa más con la manta.

 

Hajime los mira y sonríe.

 

* * *

 

 

Si hay algo que Ritsu admira de Eichi, es su tenacidad para perseguir un sueño que con toda probabilidad nunca alcanzará. Se esté o no muriendo (quizás debería pedirle a Maa-kun que le preguntase al vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes, pero eso es casi más peligroso que preguntarle al propio Ecchan) lo que está claro es que su salud no le va a permitir cantar y bailar y soportar la carga de trabajo que un idol tiene que soportar mucho más tiempo. Y es una pena,  no solo porque Eicihi tiene una voz preciosa y sobre el escenario transmite un aura especial, y las veces que Ritsu lo ha visto actuar no ha sido capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima ni un solo momento  ( tiene algo de étereo, como si al pestañear fuese a desaparecer), sino porque alguien que trabaja así de duro y que desea algo con toda el alma debería ser capaz de conseguirlo.

Pero Eichi no está consiguiendo nada, más bien al contrario, le están quitando todo lo que tiene, y a Ritsu le entran ganas de gritarle que abandone ya,  que tiene que descansar, que no tiene sentido luchar batallas perdidas, pero no se siente capaz.

 

A veces hace falta más fuerza para abandonar un sueño que para perseguirlo.

 

Y Ritsu sabe demasiado de eso.

 

* * *

 

 

El sueño de Ritsu tiene dos pedazos de esmeraldas por ojos, demasiado sentido de la responsabilidad  y es tan cruel como para obligarlo a caminar de camino al colegio.

 

— Maa-kun, no puedo más. El sol brilla demasiado. Me estoy derritiendo.

— Hoy está nublado. Y date prisa que llegamos tarde.

— No puedo — Ritsu tira de la manga de Mao mientras arrastra los pies como si se estuviera deshidratando en medio del desierto — , llévame a caballito.

—Ritsu, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo del consejo de estudiantes, no he dormido casi nada  y me duele la espalda. ¿no podrías, por una vez, tener piedad de mí y caminar tú solito?

 

Maa-kun le habla de piedad cuando él no tiene ninguna con el pobre Ritsu. Se esfuerza muchísmo por intentar funcionar como los humanos solo por él y lo único que pide a cambio es que le mime de vez en cuando. Pero Maa-kun tiene unas ojeras negras debajo de los ojos que le dan una luz demasiado sombría a su cara y eso a Ritsu no le gusta nada, así que por una vez va a tener que ceder.

 

— ¡Eres taaaan malo conmigo, Maa-kun!

— Sí, sí, soy el peor, pero camina más rápido — Mao lo coge de la mano, y aunque solo sea para tirar de él, Ritsu no puede evitar que el corazón se le acelere.

 

Puede que el día esté nublado, pero es cierto que se está derritiendo porque su verdadero sol  es y siempre ha sido Maa-kun. A estas alturas de la vida le parece un milagro que Mao le siga concediendo todos sus caprichos y no haya descubierto todavía que podría conseguir  cualquier cosa de Ritsu, cualquiera,  solo con pedírselo, que no hay nada en este mundo que Ritsu no haría por Maa-kun. Pero Maa-kun no es tonto, y si no se ha dado cuenta, es porque no le interesa. Ritsu sigue siendo Ritchan, ese niño un año más mayor que él pero que está hecho de cristal, al que tiene que proteger y cuidar. Es Ritsu el que se empeñó en que su relación no cambiase, porque le aterraba que algún día Mao descubriese que eran como la noche y el día, que no podían estar juntos y que se alejase de él, pero lo único que ha conseguido así es no evolucionar. Está parado en medio de un camino que no lleva a ninguna parte.  Es y siempre será el amigo de la infancia de Maa-kun.

 

Pero nunca será nada más. Aunque sea lo que Ritsu más desea en el mundo entero.

 

* * *

 

 

Haa-kun ha pillado la gripe y no ha venido a clase, así que eso deja a Ritsu solo con Ecchan. Tiene mejor color que el otro día, pero no parece estar recuperado del todo. Lleva sobre los hombros la manta de Ritsu, a la que parece haberle cogido un extraño cariño.

 

— Pareces muy contento, Ecchan.

— Lo estoy. Venir al club de té siempre me pone de buen humor. Aunque preferiría que Hajime-kun estuviese aquí también… cuidar de Ritsu solo es demasiado trabajo.

 

Ritsu finge que se ha ofendido, aunque en realidad le da igual, y él también preferiría estar con Hajime que con Eichi.

 

Oficialmente, al menos.

 

— Ya que no quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo, me voy a echar a dormir.

— ¿Y dejar que este té tan rico que he preparado expresamente pensando en ti se enfríe? Qué desconsiderado eres, Ritsu-kun.

Ritsu frunce en ceño.

—Me lo voy a beber. Pero solo porque me has robado la manta y hace demasiado fresco para dormir sin ella.

— Me gusta esta manta —Eichi pone una hueca burlona — huele como tú

— Estás enfermo

— Eso dice el médico, pero yo me siento muy bien.

 

A Ritsu puede gustarle salirse con la suya más que a nada en el mundo, pero le está empezando a coger el gustillo que Eichi no le pase ni una. Ese tira y afloja es muy distinto a la relación que tiene con Maa-kun y hace que Ritsu por un momento se olvide de sus propios problemas.

El club es un oasis en el que Eichi y Ritsu beben té mientras sus sueños se desmoronan y ellos fingen que no les importa.

 

—Ecchan, creo que nos parecemos.

— Eso mismo te dije yo la primera vez que nos conocimos y no te sentó nada bien — Eichi no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere Ritsu y saca el recuerdo de una conversación no muy agradable

— No me gustó el tono en el que lo dijiste, como si supieses algo de mí.

— Y sin embargo no me equivoqué, ¿verdad? — la mueca de superioridad de Eichi es de lo más odiosa.

— Me dijiste cosas muy feas

— Porque me pegaste

— ¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño?

— ¿En serio crees que eres la persona más indicada para decirme eso, Ritsu-kun?

 

Ritsu está enfadado, Eicihi sabe que ha cruzado terreno peligroso y suspira. Es casi un suceso paranormal ver al Emperador del Yumenosaki entonando algo parecido a una disculpa y Ritsu asiste a ello atónito.

 

— Quizás fui muy duro contigo en aquel momento, teniendo en cuenta que no nos conocíamos. Pero me llamaste la atención y no me equivoqué. La verdad es que disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

 

Eichi bebe su té con aire ausente y Ritsu finge que no le importaba para nada que diga que disfruta pasando el tiempo con él. Sabe que Ecchan es un maestro de la manipulación y que valora a la gente en base a lo que puede conseguir de ellos y sin embargo, algo dentro de él le dice que con él es sincero, o más sincero de lo que es con la mayoría de sus compañeros. Y eso le hace sentir importante.

 

Quizás es por eso por lo que  está empezando a encontrar a Eichi más interesante de lo habitual.

 

Quizás es por esto por lo que su mente se pone a calibrar las posibilidades de lo que podría haber sido.

 

Ojalá Ritsu hubiera conocido a Ecchan en lugar a de a Maa-kun cuando eran pequeños .Ecchan no tenía ninguna energía que desfogar jugando al fútbol así que le hubiera dejado pasar el día durmiendo en su regazo, Ecchan nunca le hubiese consentido tanto ni le hbubiese llevado a caballito a ninguna parte así que se hubiese convertido en una persona mucho menos egoísta y malcriada, podrían haber pasado las tardes sentado debajo de un árbol bebiendo té y tramando mil maldades juntos, por algo los dos son estrategas.  Y además, si Ritsu se enamorase de Ecchan, posiblemente mataría a su hermano del disgusto, lo cual es un aliciente interesante.

 

Pero no podía ser. Fue Maa-kun el que le tendió la mano, el que lo arrastró a la luz y el que algún día acabaría por abrasarle el corazón hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

 

Eichi, la sonrisa de diez quilates más falsa del mundo, le mira como si entendiese.

 

— Qué — pregunta Ritsu de malos modos.

— Es tu cumpleaños dentro de una semana. Puedo darle ese día libre, Keito y yo podemos hacer la parte del trabajo que le corresponde.

 

No dice El Nombre porque no hace falta. Al parecer ahora Eichi también puede leer mentes. Ritsu no se molesta en simular que no sabe de qué le está hablando. De lo que realmente no tiene ni idea es de por qué Eichi sabe qué día es su cumpleaños.

 

— No necesito tu ayuda, Ecchan.

 

Si no es el consejo, será Trickstar, y si no el club de baloncesto y si no cualquier cosa, porque Maa-kun siempre cree que puede con todo y que tiene tiempo para todos, menos para Ritsu.

 

— Tú piénsatelo — Eichi le da vuelta a la cucharilla en la taza como si fuese el villano de una película de superhéroes de bajo presupuesto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— Maa-kun, es mi cumpleaños en una semana.

 

Para bien o para mal, Eichi ha abierto la caja de pandora. Si Maa-kun no tiene cien mil compromisos más y Ritsu consigue que acepte algún plan interesante, es posible que utilice sus malignas influencias para liberarlo de trabajo y tenerlo para él solo.

 

—  Es verdad. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 

Están volviendo juntos a clase y el único motivo por el que han coincidido es porque Ritsu se ha quedado dormido debajo de un árbol cerca de la puerta de salida y Mao lo ha visto al pasar, si no hubiesen ido cada uno por su lado. Ya no se esperan casi nunca.

 

—  Quiero ir de compras. Y luego me invitas a cenar. Y luego podemos ir al parque en el que jugábamos de pequeños, hace mucho que no vamos. Había un lago con barcas de alquiler, podemos coger una  —  ninguna de las tres cosas le entusiasma especialmente, pero tiene la sensación de que Maa-kun aceptará de mejor grado un plan al aire libre que dormir abrazado a Ritsu toda la tarde después de darse un atracón de dulces caseros, aunque sea lo que realmente le gustaría tener por su cumpleaños.

—  No sé si podré salir tan pronto como para que nos dé tiempo a todo eso, pero lo intentaré, ¿quién más va a venir?

—  Nadie más. Solo tú y yo.

—  Podrías invitar a más gente. A tus compañeros de...

—  No quiero ir con nadie más. Quiero estar solo contigo

 

Ritsu ya no es ese niño solitario que solo tenía un amigo. Hay mucha más gente que le importa ahora, pero esta vez no le apetece. Quiere ser egoísta porque lo siente, siente que se están distanciando y quizás esta sea la última oportunidad que tengan de estar juntos y solos. De ser Ritchan y Maa-kun y nadie más, como cuando eran pequeños.

 

—  Solo nosotros dos no va a ser divertido.

—  Yo me lo paso muy bien contigo. ¿No te lo pasas tú bien conmigo?

 

Mao lo mira y está claro que no va a discutir con él. Ritsu casi preferiría que lo hiciese (¿Dónde ha quedado ese “deberías hacer otros amigos”? ¿Es que ya no le importa?). Da la impresión de que ya se ha rendido con él.

 

—  Por supuesto. Eres mi amigo de la infancia después de todo.

 

Su amigo de la infancia. Ritsu solo es su amigo de la infancia. Maa-kun nunca dice “su mejor amigo”, posiblemente porque no lo sea.  Trickstar o incluso Anzu le habrán sustituido en el corazón de Maa-kun. Ritsu solo es un recuerdo, alguien con quien seguir viéndose por costumbre, pero no porque te apetezca de verdad.

 

Todo lo que puede tener de Mao es su amistad, y ni siquiera puede ser el primero en eso.

 

Llega a casa y saca el móvil solo para pedirle a la única persona del mundo tan cría como él que le ponga todo el trabajo que pueda a Maa-kun el día de su cumpleaños.

 

* * *

 

 

Ecchan cumple su petición y Maa-kun está ahogado de trabajo. Está estresado y medio despeinado de tanto pasarse la mano por el pelo cuando habla con él. A este paso se quedará calvo antes de los veinte.

 

Pero Maa-kun es un ángel, uno de verdad, no uno falso con alas de cera y sonrisa falsa, y le dice que no le importa terminar el trabajo esta noche en su casa. Aunque se quede sin dormir. Porque le prometió a Ritsu que pasaría la tarde con él, y nunca faltaría a una promesa.  A Ritsu le come la culpabilidad de que Maa-kun esté dispuesto a sacrificar las pocas horas de sueño por su culpa, porque no estaría tan atareado si Ritsu no fuese un niño caprichoso y celoso.

 

Nno se merece a Maa-kun. Nunca se lo ha merecido

 

Maa-kun siempre hace cosas por él, y quizás el mejor modo de que Ritsu se lo agradezca sea alejándose de él, para que pueda encontrar a alguien bueno de verdad, que lo cuide y lo quiera, no tanto como Ritsu (porque eso es imposible) pero sí mejor.

 

“No hace falta, quédate trabajando,  de todas formas al final hice planes con mis compañeros del club de té”.

 

Maa-kun insiste, y a Ritsu le cuesta más de lo que le ha costado nunca nada, pero es por el bien de los dos. Se merece este castigo autoimpuesto.  Al final, haga lo que haga, siempre se acaba haciendo daño y haciéndosela a todos.

 

Ritsu no puede soportar por más tiempo la cara decepcionada de Maa-kun y lo deja solo y pensativo en la clase mientras él se escapa al club de té. Hoy no pensaban reunirse y no habrá nadie allí, pero al menos no sentirá que,  además de hacerle daño, le ha mentido.

 

Pero sí que hay alguien ahí. Hay una taza humeante esperándole en la mesa cuando llega y Ecchan le recibe, con la manta de abuelo encima de las rodillas.

 

—  Feliz cumpleaños, Ritsu-kun.

— ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir aquí? – Ritsu se acerca a la mesa como un gato cauteloso y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, como si Eichi le estuviera amenazando con una pistola.

—  Porque es lo que yo haría. Y como nos parecemos…

 

Ritsu frunce el ceño y Eichi se ríe y le acerca el té.

 

—  Supuse que no querrías compañía, pero es muy triste estar solo el día de tu cumpleaños.

 

Ritsu siente durante dos segundos deseos de echar a patadas al presidente de su propio club porque para sentir pena por él ya se tiene a sí mismo, pero en vez de eso se sienta.

 

—  No veo que me hayas traído ningún regalo.

—  Te he hecho el té, ¿te parece poco?

 

 Ah, el té. El té de Ecchan siempre está muy rico. Toma un sorbo.

 

 Ojalá hubiese conocido a Ecchan en lugar de a Maa-kun.

 

—  Ecchan, no te mueras.

 

Eichi lo mira confundido.

 

—  El té que preparas me gusta mucho y no me gustaría no poder volver a tomarlo, así que no te mueras, por favor.

 

Eichi sonríe, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa parece auténtica.

 

—  Haré lo que pueda.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quería escribir un ritsumao, entonces empecé y me salió un Eiritsu. Me ha dolido más a mi que a nadie separar a los ritsumaos así, pero tampoco puedo decir que me arrepienta, porque me lo he pasado muy bien y escribir desde el punto de vista de Ritsu es divertidísimo. Tendré que escribir un ritsumao cuqui la próxima vez para compensar.


End file.
